With the aging of society intensifies, more and more aged person is upper limb paralyzed caused by such as stroke, which brings a lot of inconvenience to daily life. Through many rehabilitation trainings, paralyzed patients may arouse brain plasticity, restore some sports ability, achieve self-reliance, improve quality of life and return to society to the greatest extent. Robot aid rehabilitation training may save much human effort, perform a real time and quantitative assessment to the patients' rehabilitation level and a progressive training based on the rehabilitation state. The current rehabilitation robot mainly performs a passive training and cannot interact with patients, causing bad rehabilitation effect and poor experience of patients.